Big Brother Anime
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Um crossover de vários animes como: Yuyu Hakusho, Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Shurato, Captain Tsubasa, Bey Blade, Yugioh! entre outros, personagens deste anime trancados dentro de uma casa aprontando todas comédia
1. Default Chapter

Big Brother Anime  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Nota da autora: Este fic foi feito especialmente para meu filho Youko Kurama, que reencarnou na terra pelo nome de Guilherme, e que estava duvidando do meu amor por ele... então meu anjo, quero que todo o mundo saiba o quanto eu te amo e que você é a pessoa mais linda e maravilhosa que já surgiu na minha vida.  
  
Big Brother Anime  
  
Aparece um palco azul na TV e uma sombra no fundo que diz:  
  
- Bem vindos caros amigos, hoje esta começando aquele que será o maior sucesso de todos os tempos na nossa rede de televisão FicTV , o nosso reality show, no qual você viverá emoções que jamais esquecerá.  
  
A sombra vem mais a frente e as luzes que estavam apagadas se acendem. Então aparece o dono da sombra.  
  
- Eu sou Kurama Youko e venho direto do Makai pra apresentar essa batalha que será inesquecível.  
  
Em frente ao palco esta uma pequena platéia quase totalmente feminina que começam a gritar o nome do raposa.  
  
-Calma garotas... - ele sorri – depois eu falo com vocês... – de repente ele se lembra que esta sendo gravado – ahh.. unh... bem, vamos apresentar agora os participantes que serão confinados durante 9 semanas e que disputaram um prêmio de 500 mil reais.  
  
-Reais??? – entra Marine no palco- Reais? O que eu vou fazer com esta moeda totalmente desvalorizada?  
  
-Ora Marine... – fala o Youko- este programa será disputado no Brasil, não podemos fazer que o prêmio será dado em dólares.  
  
-É uma vergonha...  
  
-Bem pessoal, vocês acabam de descobrir a nossa 1º candidata, ela é Marine, a Guerreira Magica que veio especialmente do mundo encantado de Zefir.  
  
O publico a aplaude meio desmotivado. Kurama abre uma porta ( que é a porta que da pra casa) e Marine entra nela segurando uma mala. Ela vai para o pátio da casa e olha com desdém... depois vai para o quarto guardar suas coisas.  
  
-Agora o nosso segundo candidato. Ele é um campeão, na verdade ele é um Super Campeão (que nomezinho mais ridículo) ele é Oliver Tsubasa!!!!!!  
  
Oliver entra meio desconfiado e vai até Kurama.  
  
- E então Oliver? Pronto pra ganhar o prêmio máximo?  
  
-Sim, eu sempre fico em 1º lugar em tudo que participo. As vezes eu até acho que não tenho chance, mas daí no ultimo minuto eu faço um gol e liquido a partida!!!!  
  
-Sim, mas isso aqui não é um jogo de futebol?!!!  
  
-Não????? Quero falar já com meu empresário Zé Perneta . Ele me disse que eu estaria vindo para o Brasil para jogar pelo melhor time do mundo: Grêmio!  
  
Gota na cabeça do Kurama.  
  
-Olha, depois você vê isso... agora tem que entrar na casa porque eu tenho que chamar os outros participantes.  
  
-De jeito nenhum. Eu vou é embora!  
  
-Seguranças ! Enfiem o Oliver lá já!  
  
Vários seguranças surgem no palco e agarram Oliver o atirando pela porta  
de entrada. Dentro da casa Oliver vai para o quarto oposto ao que estava  
Marine e começa a arrumar as suas coisas, resmungando sem parar.  
  
1. -Agora vamos a mais uma candidata! Ela é uma deusa muito conhecida pelo  
mundo todo. Athena!!!!!  
  
Saori entra no palco com um enorme sorriso.  
  
-E então Saori? Como você acha que vai se sair no programa?  
  
-Acho que vou me sair bem. Sou uma pessoa muito simpática, amada e querida tanto por homens quanto por mulheres.  
  
Na platéia alguns múrmuros: -Eu hem...?! Gosto mais da Shina!  
  
-Prefiro a Minu pro Seiya!  
  
-Até a Hilda de Polaris é mais legal que a Saori... e olha que a Hilda é vilã!  
  
Já no palco Kurama tenta segurar a Saori.  
  
-Oras suas... vão me pagar...  
  
-Calma Saori!!!!  
  
-Calma uma porcaria... vou matar elas...  
  
Após muita pancadaria, enfim o Youkai consegue retirar Saori do palco.  
  
-Bem...agora que a Saori já entrou na casa, vamos receber o próximo participante. Tristan de Yu-gi-oh!!!  
  
Tristan entra no palco dando pulos...  
  
-E aí mulherada??? To chegando no pedaço.  
  
-Tristan, como é participar de um anime que vc é apenas um figurante?  
  
Tristan fica vermelho de raiva.  
  
-Não sei. Mas vc podia responder...como é participar de um anime onde a sua participação é totalmente Yaoi?  
  
-O que???? Seu desgraçado!!!! Vou te matar! – Kurama pega sua Rosa, transforma-a em chicote e atinge Tristan.  
  
-Não adianta!!! Me matar não muda a verdade. – Tristan fala todo arrebentado.  
  
-Pelo menos eu não fiz Samugay Warriors.  
  
-Aquele era outro Tristan!!!!  
  
-Não tente me enganar! Eu sei que era vc o samurai da terra !!!  
  
-Não era eu, era um outro Tristan, um gordinho...  
  
-Era você, era você!!! – Kurama começa a repetir sem parar!  
  
De um canto do palco aparece Hiei que é o contra-regra, e ele avisa Kurama que eles estão no ar e ao vivo.  
  
-Esta certo, Hiei – ele fala para o amigo – e vc, seu energúmeno, vai duma vez pra casa.  
  
-To indo... – fala Tristan já entrando na casa.  
  
Respirando fundo, Kurama decide continuar o programa.  
  
-O próximo participante é um cara muito legal e bonzinho. Ash De Pokemon!!!  
  
Um garoto baixo, de boné entra no palco com um jeito meio perdido...  
  
-Oi... vc podia me dizer onde fica o estádio do Big Brother Anime?  
  
Kurama olha para os céus e se pergunta mentalmente quando foi que ele atirou pedra na cruz pra estar merecendo aquilo.  
  
-O Big Brother Anime não é um estádio, é um programa de televisão onde você ficara trancafiado 9 semanas, numa disputa onde serão eliminados 1 participante por semana, o último que restar vai ganhar 500 mil reais.  
  
-500 mil???  
  
-Isso...  
  
-Legal...Então tô entrando na casa.  
  
*Esse pelo menos foi mais fácil* pensou Kurama.  
  
-Dando prosseguimento ao nosso programa agora vem mais 1 guerreiro... ops...guerreira pra ganhar esta bolada. Entre Bulma...  
  
Bulma entra no palco acenando pra platéia.  
  
-Bulma, vc acha que o fato da ficwrite ser sua maior fã vai te ajudar no programa???  
  
-De jeito nenhum... eu quero vencer o programa, mas vencer pelas minhas próprias forças!  
  
-Mas o fato de a ficwrite só ter botado palermas até agora não esta facilitando pra vc?  
  
- Palerma é a mãe!!! – grita Tristan de dentro da casa ( não me perguntem como ele escutou!)  
  
-acontece que a minha mãe é a ficwrite... – fala Kurama.  
  
Tristan fica vermelho de preocupação.  
  
-Ahh...então não é a mãe... é...bem... é ninguém...  
  
-Assim tá melhor – diz Kurama e se vira para Bulma – vc ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...  
  
-Bem, eu acho que todos são bons participantes.  
  
-Bom Bulma, então bem vinda a casa...  
  
-Obrigada! – diz ela e vai em direção a porta, abre ela, mas antes de entrar na casa acena mais uma vez pra platéia.  
  
-Bem... nosso próximo participante é o personagem principal da mais nova mania mundial. Tyson de BeyBlade!!!  
  
Tyson entra sorrindo e fazendo piruetas.  
  
-E aí povo!!!!  
  
-Tyson, preparado pra mais essa competição.  
  
-Claro...eu e a minha Dragon...  
  
Kurama fica sem saber o que mais perguntar pra Tyson e os dois ficam se olhando.  
  
-Você já pode entrar Tyson.  
  
-Ok .. aí Max – fala olhando pra câmera – não se esquece de ligar o vídeo cassete e me gravar na TV!  
  
Depois entra na casa.  
  
-Agora vamos a próxima participante – ele olha na ficha – o que? De jeito nenhum que eu vou apresentar o programa com esse monstro asqueroso participando...nunca!!! – esbravejeia Kurama.  
  
-Mas Kurama... ela assinou contato... vc vai ter que aceita-la!- fala Hiei  
  
-Me recuso a dizer este nome... – mas de repente muda de idéia- espere! Claro que aceito, vamos chamar a próxima participante, ela veio direto de Yu Yu Hakusho pra enfrentar nossa guerra: Mukuro!  
  
Mukuro entra com aquela cara feia de sempre.  
  
-Como vai sua vaca...ops... querida colega de série?  
  
-Eu vim a este programa pra ganhar, então não tente me prejudicar Youko!  
  
-Eu seria imcapaz disso... pode entrar na casa...  
  
Mukuro entra na casa meio desconfiada da gentileza do raposa.  
  
-Agora mais uma participante feminina... vamos aplaudir a bela Hakeshi!!!  
  
Hakeshi entra sorrindo e abraça Kurama.  
  
-Oi Kurama... eu sou sua fã!  
  
-Como vai o mundo celestial?  
  
-Vai bem... você é convidado pra ir lá sempre que quiser!!!  
  
-Obrigado... mas Shurato não vai ficar com ciúmes?  
  
-Imagina... Shurato confia em mim... – e pisca para o Kurama. ( Ih, aí tem coisa!)  
  
Depois disso Hakeshi entra na casa também.  
  
-Agora vamos ao nosso último candidato! Ele dispensa apresentação... Goku de Dragon Ball!!!!  
  
O público se levanta de pé aplaudindo.  
  
-Parece que você é o favorito, né Goku?  
  
De repente um outro Sayajin carrancudo invade o palco.  
  
-Olha... é o pai do Hiei!!! – diz espantado Kurama.  
  
-Eu não sou pai de verme nenhum... ops... sou o pai do verme do Trunks e da Bra. – diz Vegeta- Kakarotto, vc não vai ficar trancado nesta casa com a minha mulher...eu não vou permitir...  
  
-Que lindo...uma declaração de amor! – fala uma moça da platéia.  
  
-Declaração coisa nenhuma... eu não quero é ser corno. Se eu não entrar na casa a Bulma também não fica!  
  
-Mas então estamos num impasse! Porque só tem vaga pra um.  
  
-Eu vou...fui eu que assinei o contrato e eu to precisando do dinheiro.  
  
Hiei entra no palco, cochicha algo pra Kurama e depois sai.  
  
-Meu ajudante acaba de me dar uma idéia. Goku vc pode ser nosso repórter de rua e Vegeta fica no seu lugar!  
  
-Não...  
  
-Você vai ganhar bem e não vai precisar ficar trancado.  
  
-Quando eu começo?  
  
-Bom público...chegamos a um acordo e Vegeta entra na casa.  
  
O publico vaia e Vegeta mostra o dedo médio pra platéia.  
  
-bom pessoal, hoje vcs ficaram sabendo quem é quem no nosso Big Brother Anime, e agora é acompanhar esta turma trancafiada. Até amanhã pessoal! – fala Kurama acendo pra platéia.  
  
Após isso aparece um olho na tela, e começa a tocar a música "Vida Real" do RPM então começa a aparecer um monte de televisões com a imagem dos participantes, nesta ordem: Ash ( olhando fixo pra camera tentando ver o que tem dentro dela)  
  
Bulma (dando uma piscadela)  
  
Hakeshi ( concordando com alguma coisa que a produção dizia pra ela)  
  
Marine ( brava, xingava alguém, só que por causa da música não dava pra se entender o que ela dizia.  
  
Mukuro ( com uma tarja preta colocada pelo Kurama)  
  
Oliver ( chorando, ele queria era jogar bola)  
  
Saori ( com um sorriso forçado)  
  
Tristan ( com cara de bravo)  
  
- Tyson ( dormindo e babando)  
  
Goku ( daí dá um problema na TV e aparece o Vegeta)  
  
E depois de mais uma piscadela do Olho , as televisões se desligam e o programa se encerra... mas só por hoje! Amanhã tem mais!!!  
  
Nota da autora: gente, esta é só a introdução do crossover, gostaram? Não esqueçam de me escreverem e revisarem!  
  
Jo_Jessie.rocket@bol.com.br 


	2. 1 semana

Big Brother Anime  
  
1º Semana  
  
-Salve, salve telespectadores!!! Eu sou Kurama Youko e vou ser o apresentador do Big Brother Anime. Sem mais delongas, vamos ver como os nossos guerreiros sentem o primeiro dia dentro da casa.  
  
Aparece todos eles sentados num sofá, meio exprimidos e quando Kurama aparece em uma TV todos eles gritam, menos Vegeta e Tristan.  
  
-E então meus amigos, como foi este primeiro dia na casa???  
  
-Estamos nos conhecendo Youko, pois com exceção do Vegeta e da Bulma, nenhum de nós conviveu junto antes.  
  
-E vc, Oliver? Mais tranqüilo?  
  
-Fui enganado. Achei que estaria vindo ao Brasil pra jogar bola e na verdade me colocaram trancado nesta casa.  
  
-Mas não vale a pena, Oliver? Você esta cercado de belas mulheres, com exceção da Mukuro é claro!  
  
-O que? – diz Mukuro, indignada  
  
-... pois é, Kurama...  
  
-Então não reclame, meu amigo...e fique feliz pois muitos gostariam de estar no seu lugar. Agora devo ir... e encontro vocês na Quarta pra escolha do líder.  
  
A imagem do Kurama some da tela.  
  
-Pessoal, acho que devemos nos organizar melhor... mesmo sem termos o líder, podemos já deixar certo quem faz o que na casa.  
  
-Ontem a noite quando chegamos cada um tinha pegado uma cama e como tem uma cama de casal, eu tive que dormir com o Ash, mas acho injusto que a escolha tenha sido assim, é melhor fazermos um sorteio. – diz Hakeshi  
  
-Acho bobagem... eu e a Bulma podemos dormir naquela cama... – diz Vegeta.  
  
-Ai...que romântico... o Vegeta quer ficar juntinho da mulher dele... – fala Tristan em gozação  
  
-Não é isso... é que eu gosto de dormir bem espichado... – inventa Vegeta  
  
- -Não concordo... quero sorteio – fala Saori, que já estava interessada no Príncipe dos Sayajins...  
  
Então todos concordam. Oliver arruma uns papelzinhos e cada um pega um dizendo quem fica em que cama e em que quarto.  
  
-Eu, Tristan, Ash, Bulma e Hakeshi ficamos no quarto Rosa. – diz Marine.  
  
-Vegeta, Tyson, Oliver, Mukuro e Saori no quarto Azul. – fala Hakeshi.  
  
-E quem vai ficar na cama de casal? – pergunta Tyson  
  
-O Vegeta e o Oliver.  
  
Todos riem... menos, é claro Vegeta e Oliver.  
  
-O Vegeta não tem do que reclamar, ele não queria dormir espichado? – ri Marine.  
  
Vegeta fica furioso e vai pro quarto dele.  
  
No dia seguinte Vegeta chega emburrado na cozinha. Bulma vê o marido bravo e vai levar seu café da manhã.  
  
-O que foi Vegie...?  
  
-Aquele mané do Oliver tem um chulé insuportável. Eu não vou agüentar dormir com ele.  
  
-Você pode dormir comigo – fala Saori  
  
Vegeta fica vermelho e Bulma tremendo de raiva.  
  
Quarta - Feira  
  
-Olá meus amigos – fala Kurama aparecendo na TV. – preparados para o prova do líder?  
  
-Sim. – respondem todos em uníssono  
  
-Então é o seguinte, todos vocês vão ficar trancados dentro de uma caixa. Terão que permanecer de pé só com a cabeça pra fora, o ultimo que resistir será o líder e o penúltimo o anjo que poderá imunizar alguém.  
  
Todos então vão para fora da casa, entram na caixa e lá permanecem. Duas horas depois:  
  
-Eu não agüento mais – diz Bulma  
  
-Eu também não agüento mais as minhas pernas. – Hakeshi concorda.  
  
E as duas se retiram da caixa e vão dormir. Já era passado da meia noite quando Tristan, Vegete e Mukuro também vão dormir.  
  
-Estou surpreso que você esta indo tão bem – fala Marine para Oliver.  
  
-Eu estava me preparando fisicamente para jogar no Grêmio... e como o futebol no sul do Brasil é muito aguerrido eu tinha que estar bem.  
  
Mas 1 hora depois ele também desistia. Marine e Ash foram logo depois.  
  
-Parece que só restaram nos dois. – fala Saori.  
  
-Pois é... mas eu não agüento mais, além disso vc tem vantagem pois já ficou trancada assim na fase de Hades, vou sair.  
  
Depois que Tyson desiste a voz do Kurama surge dizendo:  
  
-Parabéns Saori. Você é a primeira líder do programa e Tyson o primeiro anjo.  
  
-Ehhhh!!!!! – comemora Saori.  
  
Quinta-feira  
  
-A Saori ficou de líder?  
  
-Pois é...eu não agüentei – fala Tyson pro Tristan.  
  
-Quem será que ela vai indicar pro paredão?  
  
-Eu já sei, mas nem vou falar nada – entra Marine na conversa  
  
-É algum de nós? – pergunta Tristan preocupado.  
  
-Não... não é nenhum de nós três.  
  
A Sexta e o Sábado passam rápido e o Domingo chega deixando todos na casa nervosos.  
  
-Olá companheiros... – fala Kurama da TV  
  
-Olá – respondem alguns. Tristan vira a cara, Mukuro faz uma careta e Vegeta resmunga.  
  
-Sem atrasos, vamos saber pra quem o anjo Tyson vai dar a sua imunidade.  
  
Tyson se levanta.  
  
-Bom, eu pensei muito, e eu quis dar a imunidade pra alguém que tem além da voz parecida com a minha, também a mesma cara de imbecil. Ash!!!  
  
Ash se levanta emocionado e abraça o amigo.  
  
-Ash, vc esperava???  
  
-Não... quando ele falou que tinha que ser alguém com a mesma voz dele eu fiquei me perguntando quem será que era!  
  
-Bom, Saori, chegou a hora, quem é que você coloca no paredão?  
  
-Kurama, eu pensei muito... não é nada pessoal, eu gosto muito dessa pessoa... blá blá blá....  
  
2 Horas depois...  
  
-E por fim, eu voto na Bulma...  
  
Mas ninguém escuta, estão todos dormindo.  
  
-Eu voto na Bulma!!!! – grita Saori.  
  
-Ah! – acorda Kurama  
  
Os outros vão acordando aos poucos.  
  
-Seu voto é pra Bulma??? Bulma, como você recebe essa indicação?  
  
-Eu já esperava...ela tá afim do Vegeta.  
  
-Não... não é isso... – Saori tenta se defender.  
  
-Bom moças, deixem pra se matarem depois que agora tem a indicação do grupo. Bulma, como você já esta no paredão pode ir ao confessionário.  
  
Bulma se encaminha pra lá. Abre a porta e vê que é uma sala vermelha com uma poltrona e uma camera na frente da poltrona.  
  
-E então Bulma? Pra quem é seu voto e por que?  
  
-Youko, eu voto no Oliver, pro meu amor poder dormir sem cheirar os pés daquele fedido.  
  
-O.k. Bulma.  
  
Ela sai e Kurama chama Mukuro.  
  
-Pra quem é seu voto?  
  
-Para o Tyson.  
  
-O que? Pra você???  
  
-Não para o Tyson!!!  
  
-Mukuro, você não pode votar em si mesma.  
  
-Vá pra @$%¨%#$@ seu ¨% *&$##  
  
-Tá bom...já que insiste... – Kurama anota na sua caderneta um voto pra o Oliver e um pra Mukuro.  
  
Tristan é o próximo.  
  
-Eu voto na Mukuro!  
  
-Cara, quero te pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse – diz Kurama mais que feliz.  
  
-Ué...pq?  
  
-Pq vc votou na Mukuro...  
  
2 votos pra Mukuro e 1 pro Oliver. O próximo no confessionário é o Vegeta.  
  
-Eu quero votar na Saori!  
  
-Mas a Saori é a líder, ela tem a imunidade automática.  
  
-Mas então eu não sei em quem votar...  
  
-Vota na Mukuro... ela não tem nenhum voto – diz Kurama se fazendo de santo.  
  
-Ta bom... eu voto na Mukuro.  
  
Mukuro 3 votos e Oliver 1.  
  
-E então Ash... pra quem é o seu voto?  
  
-Eu voto no Tristan porque ele é muito estúpido.  
  
3 pra Mukuro, 1 pro Oliver e 1 pro Tristan.  
  
-Fala minha adorada Hakeshi...  
  
-Eu não queria votar em ninguém...  
  
-Eu imagino, meu doce...  
  
-Mas já que eu tenho...eu vou votar na Mukuro.  
  
4 votos pra Mukuro, 1 pro Oliver e 1 pro Tristan  
  
-E aí campeão?  
  
-Eu voto em mim mesmo. Se eu sair agora quem sabe ainda da tempo de assinar contrato no Grêmio!!!  
  
4 pra Mukuro, 2 pro Oliver e 1 pro Tristan.  
  
-E aí Tyson... pra quem é o seu voto.  
  
-Pro Vegeta!!! Que cara mais insuportável!  
  
4 pra Mukuro, 2 pro Oliver, 1 pro Tristan e 1 Pro Vegeta.  
  
-Nossa última votante... e então Marine...???  
  
-Meu voto é pra Hakeshi. Gosto dela, mas não tenho em quem votar!  
  
Depois disso, a imagem de Kurama volta a tela da sala e ele sorrindo fala:  
  
-Nosso primeiro paredão vai ser formado por duas mulheres. Bulma quem vai te acompanhar no paredão é...  
  
Suspense.  
  
-Mukuro!!!!  
  
Mukuro fica desolada. A imagem de Kurama sai da casa e agora ele fala somente para os telespectadores.  
  
-Se você quer que Mukuro seja eliminada vote para: 0900-553333  
Se você que Bulma seja Eliminada, vote... bem, você não quer que a Bulma  
seja eliminada, não é...  
  
-Kurama, você tem que dar o telefone da Bulma...  
  
-Não vou dar o telefone e pronto... e quer saber do que mais... acabou o programa  
  
Ele puxa um cabo e o Big Brother Anime sai do ar.  
  
Segunda-feira  
  
-Nós estamos direto da favela da rocinha pra saber em quem que o povão daqui vai votar pra ser eliminada. Bulma ou Mukuro??? – fala Goku se abaixando para que os tiros não peguem nele.  
  
Aparece uma senhora banguela.,  
  
-Quem que a senhora seja eliminada?  
  
- -A Mukuro... a Bulma e o Vegeta são um casal tão bonito...lembra eu e o meu velho Simão... ai...Simão...  
  
-E o senhor?  
  
-Quer quanto? – um homem grandão mostra a droga pro Goku  
  
-Não...não quero nada...só quero saber em quem que o senhor vai votar pra sair hoje do programa Big Brother?  
  
-Nois tamo na FicTV???  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Oia...Tipo assim, eu quiria votar na Bulma, mas como eu num tenhu o telefone dela, vo votá na Mukuro mesmu...  
  
-é o povo nas ruas... – fala Goku, tentando escapar de um tiroteio que estava começando.  
  
Terça-feira  
  
-O que foi Bulma? – Pergunta Vegeta chegando por trás da sua mulher  
  
-Eu não queria sair Vegie...  
  
-E vc acha mesmo que a mulher de um Sayajin vai perder pra uma Youkai feiosa???  
  
-Ohh Vegie...- e ela se abraça nele.  
  
Surge Kurama na tela.  
  
-Acabamos de presenciar um momento raro. Vegeta mostrando seus sentimentos. Vamos falar com a casa?  
  
- OOOIIIII – gritam alguns qdo. Kurama surge na tela.  
  
-Vegeta, nós não imaginávamos que vc era tão sensível...  
  
-Unh... – Vegeta finge que não era com ele.  
  
-Vamos ver as famílias. Mukuro, infelizmente ninguém quis vir te ver!  
  
-Mas como? E os meus amigos do Makai?  
  
-Quando ligamos para eles, eles nós mandaram pra PQP.  
  
-E a minha família, Youko?  
  
-Vamos mostrar a família da Bulma – uma camera mostra uma platéia e lá aparece Trunks e Bra gritando o nome da mãe deles.  
  
-Ah...que lindos!!!  
  
-Bem, mas agora já chega, no próximo bloco uma de vocês duas vai deixar a casa.  
  
A imagem do Kurama some e o pessoal fica em silêncio, um olhando pro outro. Saori decide quebrar o gelo.  
  
-Bulma, quero que tu saiba que eu não votei em vc por mal.  
  
-Claro que não... vc só quer que eu saia pra ficar com o Vegeta.  
  
-Não seja idiota. – fala Vegeta- eu não quero este verme!!!  
  
Bulma mostra a língua e Saori fica magoada.  
  
-Vamos ver... – a Deusa Athena fala.  
  
Kurama volta ao ar.  
  
-Já temos o resultado: Mukuro, vc foi eliminada com 100% dos votos!!!  
  
-Meu Deus, o povo me odeia.... – fala Mukuro chorando.  
  
-Eu também não entendo porque ninguém votou na Bulma – diz Kurama " inocentemente"  
  
Mukuro sai da casa muito triste, e na saída não há ninguém pra sauda-la.  
  
-Pobre da Mukuro – diz Hiei que vai abraçar a amiga.  
  
-Desde quando vc é tão sentimental, hem Hiei? – pergunta Youko  
  
Dentro da casa...  
  
-Eu não disse que vc não ia sair?  
  
-É verdade, Vegie... obrigada – diz Bulma dando um beijo nele.  
  
Todos olham sorrindo, menos Saori que vai para o quarto brava.  
  
==*==*==*==* Nota da autora: e aí? Como é que tá ficando?? Gente, a minha especialidade não é comédia, viu? To fazendo um esforço sobre-humano pra deixar o fic legal! Vocês podem, por favor revisarem e me mandarem email com a opinião e sugestões, pois elas vão ajudar bastante!!! Como sempre eu dedico este crossover ao meu bebê : Kurama (mamãe te ama) e este capítulo vai pro meu irmão HyperGoku GCPM ( tô com saudades!) Um bjo e até a próxima semana!!!  
  
Jo_Jessie.rocket@bol.com.br 


	3. 2 semana

Big Brother Anime  
  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
2º SEMANA  
  
Quarta-feira  
  
Bulma preparava a café da manhã mais animada que nunca. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse vencer a Mukuro num paredão. Ela não era a única que pensava dessa maneira, alguns outros participantes comentavam sobre isso no quarto azul.  
  
-Estou muito surpreso!!!! Eu nem acredito que a Bulma escapou do paredão. – afirmou Tristan  
  
-Eu tbém... – falou Oliver – acho ela esta cada vez mais forte lá fora.  
  
-Vcs estão delirando... – ridicularizou Saori- é que a Mukuro é que não é muito simpática. Se a Bulma tivesse ido comigo ao paredão, com certeza já estava fora da casa.  
  
Quinta-feira  
  
-Salve salve amigos do Big Brother Anime!!!! Eu sou Kurama Youko, lindo e belo (ai...ai..) e estou aqui para apresentar uma batalha que esta sendo travada por guerreiros e guerreiras de diversos animes. Hoje é Quinta- feira e como toda Quinta hoje é a escolha do novo líder. Vamos agora falar com a casa.  
  
Aparece na TV todos os participantes sentados em um sofá.  
  
-Olá amigos!!!! Como vão? E principalmente como vai você Bulma, que acabou de escapar de um paredão?  
  
-Estou ótima! Muito feliz mesmo Kurama! Eu não esperava escapar desta.  
  
-Quem parece estar mais aliviado é o Vegeta...  
  
-Unh....  
  
-Vegeta, feliz com a permanência da Bulma? – Perguntou o Youko.  
  
-Pra mim tanto faz... – respondeu Vegeta com a sua costumeira educação.  
  
A frase de Vegeta magoou Bulma e deixou Saori com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.  
  
-Agora vamos a prova do líder. É o seguinte: a prova é muito fácil, vcs vão formar duplas, um homem e uma mulher, falo isso no caso dos "machões" resolverem dançar juntinhos... hehe...  
  
-Oras... seu... – esbravejeia Tristan  
  
-Vcs terão que dançar. A dupla que agüentar mais tempo... bem..daí nós vamos fazer uma espécie de sorteio pra escolher o líder e o anjo...  
  
-Mas tem quatro mulheres e cinco homens... – fala Hakeshi...  
  
Kurama fica vermelho e olha pra Hiei.  
  
-E agora Hiei? Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – Hiei cochicha algo pra Kurama – Pessoal, esperem um momento...  
  
E a TV se apaga.  
  
-Eu não acredito que estou participando deste lixo... – suspira Vegeta.  
  
A TV volta ao ar...  
  
-Cada um de vocês vai dançar sozinho...sem par...os dois de maior resistência serão o Líder e o Anjo!!!  
  
-Estou sentindo mais uma liderança. – ri Saori.  
  
Todos os nove participantes vão para fora e começa a tocar "Eguinha Pocotó" .  
  
-Eu me recuso a dançar este lixo – Vegeta fala e depois volta para dentro da casa.  
  
Os oito agüentam firme até que a musica acaba. E assim se passa a noite. Mais ou menos a meia noite Tyson desiste.  
  
-Não da mais pessoal, eu to fora.  
  
-Que bom que mais um desistiu. – diz Marine.  
  
Mas ela acabou sendo a próxima, atacada por uma caibra. Logo depois Saori também desistiu pois não agüentava mais de vontade de ir ao banheiro.  
  
-A maldita da Saori teve que falar em banheiro... Eu tinha tomado um litro de água antes de vir para a prova. Se não sair agora vou fazer xixi nas calças. – Bulma desistiu.  
  
Quando começou a tocar "Fusca azul" do Hangar foi a vez do Tristan desistir.  
  
-Essa música me lembra a carta "Bode de três olhos e chifres azuis" . Não dá pra continuar...to muito emocionado.  
  
Restava ainda Ash, Oliver e Hakeshi.  
  
-Você não esta cansada, Hakeshi?  
  
-Quando eu venho ao mundo dos humanos, o Shurato me leva pra boates e dançamos até raiar o dia.  
  
-Bem, eu também não vou desistir – fala Ash.  
  
E já era 9 horas da manhã e nenhum dos três dava sinal de cansaço. De repente passa uma pomba e faz o que não deve bem na cabeça do Oliver, ele acaba se obrigando a sair do jogo.  
  
-Bosta de pomba, meu!!! É só comigo que acontece estas coisas...  
  
Ao meio dia, o povo esta todo almoçando e Hakeshi, morta de fome acaba entregando os pontos. A voz de Kurama então surge do nada e anuncia:  
  
Ash é o novo líder!!!!  
  
Ash dá pulos de felicidade!  
  
E minha bela Hakeshi é o novo anjo...alias ela é um anjo...linda...  
  
Hakeshi sorri embevecida e Marine, com toda a sua discrição dispara:  
  
Aí tem coisa....  
  
Sábado  
  
-Olá caros telespectadores... eu sou o Goku e venho sempre de lugares diferentes pra saber o que o povo esta achando do programa. Hoje eu venho da terra da Ficwrite pra saber em quem eles acham que o Ash vai botar no paredão.  
  
A imagem, que fazia um close no Goku se abre e aparece somente um pasto e um monte de vaca.  
  
-Goku, seu burro...vc esta no meio do pampa... ai não tem nada... – falou Hiei, que acabara de ligar pra Goku.  
  
-Ué, não era pra vir para os pampas?  
  
-Era pra ir pra terra dos pampas... seu retardado.  
  
-Espera um pouco então!!!!  
  
A imagem desaparece e pois aparece em uma cidade.  
  
-Bem , senhores telespectadores, depois de um teletransporte, estamos agora sim, prontos pra perguntar pro povo em quem que ele acha que o Ash vai botar no paredão.  
  
Aparece uma grande cidade(Porto Alegre), e pessoas passando rapidamente pelo Goku.  
  
-Meu amigo, em quem que o senhor acha que o Ash vai botar no paredão?  
  
-Mas bah, tchê!!! O Guri vai botar aquele hombre com cara de encapetado...  
  
-O Vegeta? – pergunta Goku segurando o riso.  
  
-Mas bah... este mesmo, barbaridade!!!  
  
-E a senhora??? Acha que o Ash vai votar em quem?  
  
-Olha, eu não sei, compreende? Mas espero que ele não vote no Vegeta pq ele é mui Guapo. Tbém não quero que ele vote no Tristan, porque ele é tri bagual!!!  
  
Goku, que esta entendendo tudo, resolve então perguntar a um jovem:  
  
-Meu garoto...em quem você acha que o Ash vai votar?  
  
-Tomara que o Oliver não venha para o Grêmio, porque perna de pau, já nos basta os nossas. Adilson, coloca o George pra jogar e Ronaldinho... pela amor de Deus, piá! Volta para o Grêmio.  
  
-Eu não to entendendo o que o que vcs estão falando....  
  
-Aquela china da Saori é uma cusco!!!! – se mete uma garota tomando o microfone do Goku.  
  
Goku desesperado da Tchau para os telespectadores.  
  
Domingo  
  
-Estamos de volta pra saber em quem nosso líder Ash vai indicar para o paredão, mas antes vamos ao pronunciamento do nosso anjo... nossa deusa...nossa beldade... nossa...  
  
-Já chega!!! – fala Hiei  
  
-Ok, ok... então Hakeshi....quem vc imuniza?  
  
Os Brothers ficam todos ansiosos. Hakeshi se levanta e fala:  
  
-Kurama...  
  
-Fala, minha querida...  
  
-Eu pensei muito e eu dou a imunidade para minha amiga Bulma... porque ela já foi no paredão semana passada e não merece ir de novo.  
  
Bulma se levanta e recebe o colar emocionada. As duas se abraçam e Hakeshi coloca o colar que simboliza a imunidade na amiga.  
  
-Pronto Ash... agora é a sua vez....  
  
-Kurama...  
  
-Fala infeliz...  
  
-Eu também pensei muito e vou votar na Marine. Não tenho um motivo em especial... somente o fato de nós não nos darmos muito bem...  
  
-Seu infeliz...desgraçado... ontem mesmo vc disse que era meu amigo.. – fala Marine agarrando o pescoço do Ash.  
  
-Marine... mate o Ash depois... porque agora vc tem que ir ao confessionário.  
  
Marine se dirige pra lá.  
  
-E então, Marine... quem vc escolhe pra te enfrentar no paredão?  
  
-Vou votar no Tyson, pq ele é amigo do Ash! E eu quero que o Ash fique sozinho na casa pra eu acabar com ele.  
  
-Ok, Marine.  
  
Vegeta é o próximo.  
  
-Eu não mudo meu voto. É pra Saori!  
  
1 voto pra Tyson e 1 pra Saori. Bulma é a próxima a ir ao confessionário.  
  
-Kurama, eu voto na Saori.  
  
-Algum motivo especial, Bulma?  
  
-Nem vale a pena falar.  
  
1 Voto pro Tyson e 2 pra Saori.  
  
-E então Saori... em quem você vota?  
  
-Eu voto na Hakeshi pq ela deu a imunidade pra Bulma.  
  
1 voto pro Tyson, 2 pra Saori e 1 pra Hakeshi.  
  
-Fala minha linda...  
  
-Ah, Kurama... vc é tão gentil... – diz Hakeshi assim que chega ao confessionário.  
  
-Você merece querida...mas em quem vc vota.  
  
-Eu não queria votar em ninguém... mas voto no Tyson.  
  
2 votos pra Saori e Tyson e 1 pra Hakeshi.  
  
-Fala Oliver!!!  
  
-Olha, eu vou vota no Tyson, pq ele me disse que não gosta de futebol e Bey Blade é um esporte mais inteligente.  
  
2 votos pra Saori, 1 pra Hakeshi e 3 pro Tyson.  
  
-E então Tyson...em quem vc vota?  
  
-Eu voto no Vegeta pq ele é insuportável...  
  
3 votos pra Tyson, 2 pra Saori e Vegeta e Hakeshi tem apenas 1.  
  
-Tristan. Vc é o Ultimo.  
  
-Como eu não quero que saia mais mulher... pq eu sou é muito macho...  
  
-Sei...  
  
-Então eu voto no Tyson!!!  
  
As cameras voltam todas para a sala.  
  
-Bom pessoal...quem vai enfrentar a Marine no paredão é o Tyson!!!  
  
-Eu não posso acreditar!!!!  
  
-Pois é Tyson!!! O pessoal quer mais é que você se f%¨& - diz Kurama para consola-lo!!!  
  
Kurama logo some e deixa os Brothers com seus problemas.  
  
Segunda-feira  
  
Como toda a manhã, é Bulma a primeira a se levantar e começar a preparar o café para todos na casa. Vegeta logo chega e percebe que sua mulher não o olha.  
  
-Mas o que foi que deu em vc, hem?  
  
-Vc nem imagina? – pergunta Bulma com ironia.  
  
-Eu não...vc é de fases... esta e mais ou menos uns 4 dias sem falar comigo direito...  
  
-Vc não merece nem que eu olhe pra sua cara...  
  
-Bulma...fala logo mulher...o que foi que eu fiz desta vez...  
  
-Você disse pro Kurama que tanto fazia se eu ficasse na casa ou não.  
  
-Ah... vc esta brava por causa desta bobagem?  
  
Bulma fica mais ferida ainda, pois Vegeta nem percebe que pra ela não era uma bobagem.  
  
Terça-feira  
  
Todos estão sentados na frente no sofá, quando Kurama aparece.  
  
-Oi pessoal!!!  
  
-Olá –responde alguns.  
  
-Sem delongas, vamos mostrar as torcidas. Primeiro a da Marine.  
  
Aparece todo mundo lá das bandas de Zefir. Lucy segura um cartaz de apoio a amiga.  
  
-Agora é a vez do Tyson!!!!  
  
Aparece os Bayblakes e mais a família do Tyson...  
  
-Vou perguntar a algum dos amigos do Tyson o que ele esta esperando deste paredão- diz Kurama se aproximando da torcida. – Ei... vc... como se chama?  
  
-Kai... – responde um garoto de cabelos cinzas  
  
-E então Kai? O que vc acha que vai acontecer com o Tyson.  
  
-Não sei...quero mais é que ele vá pra *((&%%$%¨*  
  
Kurama fica vermelho.  
  
-Bem, vamos ver com os amigos da Marine. Como se chama?  
  
-Fério...  
  
-Ei...é o Hyoga!!!! – grita Saori de dentro da casa.  
  
-Você é o Hyoga? – pergunta Kurama  
  
-Não...  
  
-É ele sim...eu conheço meu cavaleiro de Cisne...  
  
-Deixa de ser Burra!!! É só o mesmo dublador! Ninguém merece.... – fala Bulma.  
  
-Ei garota...tá me atacando pq?  
  
-Eu, te atacando??? Vá se enxergar...  
  
E iniciasse o barraco.  
  
-Meninas...isso tudo é maravilhoso, vcs podem se baterem a vontade amanhã...isso só melhora nosso Ibope, mas agora eu tenho que dar o resultado do paredão... – Kurama fala mais sério – Tyson...esta nervoso?  
  
-Não...-fala Tyson roendo as unhas  
  
-E vc Marine?  
  
-Mais ou menos...  
  
-Bem, lamento informar mas o segundo eliminado do programa é... a Marine!!!  
  
Alguns tentam abraçar Marine, mas ela se devia e só olha pra Ash.  
  
-Te pego lá fora!!!  
  
-Bom telespectadores... Marine foi a eliminada da semana. O jogo ta esquentando... as mulheres estão em desvantagem... quem vencerá? – Kurama fala de um jeito todo inteligente... (que só ele tem...^^) Até amanhã!  
  
Continua...  
  
Nota da autora: Este capítulo quero dedicar ao fã clube "De olho no Cristiano" do qual eu faço parte. Ah, e tbém é claro ao meu nenê, Kurama!!! Mamãe te ama.  
  
Obs: Adilson que é o treinador do Grêmio (atual: este fic foi escrito em 18- 14-04... nunca sei quando vão mudar o treinador!) Obs2: Guapo significa Bonito Obs3: Bagual é legal. Obs4: Cusco é cachorro ou cachorra. Obs5: Eu citei Porto Alegre pq é minha terra natal, mas moro em Ijuí ( interior do RS) Obs6: Pô... chega de observações!!!!  
  
Jo_Jessie.rocket@bol.com.br  
  
- 


	4. 3 semana

Big Brother Anime  
Por Josiane Veiga  
3º semana  
  
Quarta Feira.  
  
Os Brothers homens estão sentados na sala conversando enquanto Bulma arruma o café. Era Quarta feira de manhã... um dia seguinte da eliminação da Marine.  
  
-Coitada na Marine...ela nem era chata, mas acabou saindo porque tinha um temperamento muito forte. – observa Tristan.  
  
-Pelo amor de Deus... a mulher tinha o diabo no coro. Ainda bem que saiu da casa. Eu não agüentava mais aquela gritaria que ela fazia...- fala Ash.  
  
-Ash, ela tá assistindo isso lá fora... – diz Bulma entregando os cafés.  
  
-.. mas que ela faz uma falta...Ah, ela faz...com aquela voz angelical... – conserta Ash rapidamente.  
  
-É galera, mas amanhã é escolha do líder.... – diz Oliver tomando o seu café.  
  
-E tá na hora de uma mulher ganhar e botar os homens no paredão porque eles estão se tornando maioria. – fala Saori chegando na cozinha.  
  
-Olha só quem fala...você foi a primeira líder e ME BOTOU no paredão – esbravejeia Bulma.  
  
-Fiz isso porque o Vegie-chan me pediu...  
  
Vegeta que tomava seu café se afogou.  
  
-Eu não posso acreditar....Vegeta, vc fez isso?  
  
-Não...  
  
-Vc não presta Vegeta.... – diz Bulma saindo da sala chorando.  
  
-Por que falou aquilo...sabe que é mentira...eu nem falei com vc...- Diz Vegeta já se transformando em SSJ.  
  
-Vc deve não estar não se lembrando... mas me pediu sim...meu querido.  
  
-Não sou seu querido...  
  
E sai da sala...  
  
-Você está pegando pesado Saori – diz Tyson.  
  
-No amor e na guerra vale tudo.  
  
Quinta feira  
  
-Bem vindos ao jogo mais emocionante da televisão mundial... aqui é o único lugar onde você assiste aos seus heróis japoneses como jamais imaginou... eu sou KURAMA YOUKO e sou seu mediador aqui no BIG BROTHER ANIME. – ele olha para outra camera, sorrindo- como vocês viram ontem a coisa esquentou entre a Bulma e a Saori...e o Vegeta hem? Além de baixinho, feio e mal humorado também é traidor... ele está tendo um caso com a Saori...  
  
-Não esta não... ela ta inventando – murmura Hiei pro Kurama.  
  
-Não esta??? Bem, achei que estivesse... é que ... bem, eu não assisto este programa chato...só apresento. Bom...vamos dar a prova para descobrir quem será o novo líder. Seguinte povo: nós vamos mandar cada participante escolher um envelope. Quem escolher o envelope verde é o líder e quem escolher o envelope laranja é o anjo.  
  
A imagem se abre e aparece os participantes sentados no sofá.  
  
-Olá pessoal!!!!  
  
-Oi... – responde alguns.  
  
-Bem galera... nós acompanhamos o programa esta semana e percebemos que o clima esquentou...  
  
Há um certo constrangimento geral entre o pessoal.  
  
-Mas vamos a prova... é o seguinte: a produção escondeu 8 envelopes de 8 cores diferentes pela casa. Cada um de vocês deverá encontrar um envelope e guarda-lo... depois disso eu explico o resto da prova ... vamos lá...  
  
Os Brothers começam a correr pela casa e entre trancos e barrancos cada um pega um envelope. Depois todos vão para sala:  
  
-Legal... agora vamos ver, quem pegou o envelope laranja?  
  
-Eu... – diz Saori  
  
-Parabens Saori...vc é a nova...  
  
-Não acredito...- suspira Bulma.  
  
-Anja!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mas eu não quero ser o anjo... eu quero ser o líder...  
  
-Lamento Saori... mas... quem pegou o envelope Verde?  
  
-Eu. – mostra o envelope Verde Hakeshi.  
  
-Pois meu amor...vc é a mais nova líder!!!!!  
  
Todos correm abraçar Hakeshi, provavelmente para que ela não vote neles.  
  
Sexta feira  
  
-Eu sinceramente não sei em quem votar... eu adoro todos na casa... – diz Hakeshi para Bulma no quarto.  
  
-Eu fiquei muito triste por não ter pegado o líder...  
  
-Sei...vc ia votar na Saori...  
  
-Não... no Vegeta...a Saori só tá fazendo o que ele manda.  
  
Hakeshi fica chocada com a idéia de Bulma.  
  
Sábado  
  
-Olá amigos da FicTV, eu sou Son Goku e venho nas ruas saber o que a galera esta pensando sobre o BBA. Hoje nos viemos a Bahia, a terra de Caetano Veloso, Ivete Sangalo entre outros curtir a opinião da galera.  
  
A camera se abre e aparece as ruas de Salvador. Goku se dirige a uma mulher vestida de branco e que esta vendendo bolinhos.  
  
-Minha senhora, quem a senhora acha que a Hakeshi vai botar no paredão?  
  
-Oxente menino... ela vai botar um homem.  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Um homem.  
  
-Sim, eu sei...mas qual dos homens da sala...  
  
-Ah..- suspira ela com jeito preguiçoso – eu não decorei os nomes não...  
  
-Mas diga como ele é que eu vou saber...  
  
-Ele tem um jeitinho meio afrescalhado...  
  
-Chiiii.... agora vai ficar difícil... afrescalhado? Bem só pode ser o Vegeta... – Goku se segura pra não rir....  
  
-Ma é, né?  
  
-É... bom, obrigado pela sua participação.  
  
Domingo  
  
-Sem mais delongas, quem Saori, você imuniza???  
  
Saori pensa, pensa (como se realmente estivesse confusa) e declara:  
  
-Kurama, eu vou dar a imunidade a uma pessoa que esta se tornando muito especial pra mim... um grande companheiro... o Vegie-chan.  
  
Bulma fica vermelha de raiva e quase pula no pescoço do Vegeta.  
  
-Eu não quero a imunidade dela! – exclama Vegeta.  
  
-Você tem que aceitar, além disso você devia estar feliz porque não sairá na próxima semana. E vc, minha flor, manda quem pro paredão?  
  
Hakeshi ajeita-se melhor no sofá e declara.  
  
-Eu gosto muito de todos aqui, Youko...  
  
-Imagino, meu bem...  
  
-Então pra mim foi muito difícil ter que escolher alguém, mas eu vou votar no...  
  
Suspense.  
  
-Eu vou votar no Tyson...  
  
Tyson fica chocado.  
  
-Tyson, como vc encara dois paredões seguidos? – pergunta Kurama.  
  
-É muito triste para mim, mas Beyblade é a sensação atual e confio nos meus fãs.  
  
-Bom, vamos saber agora que vai acompanhar Tyson no paredão... Tyson, você é o primeiro.  
  
Tyson entra no confessionário.  
  
-Bom, Kurama... eu vou votar na Saori, pois esta história de dar em cima do Vegeta deve ter deixado ela mal lá fora. Isso me dará uma força extra no paredão.  
  
-Boa estratégia, Tyson. Bulma é a próxima.  
  
Bulma entra na sala e se senta na poltrona.  
  
-Eu gostaria de votar no Vegeta mas como ele esta com a imunidade, vou votar na Saori.  
  
2 votos pra Saori.  
  
-Tristan, em quem vc vota?  
  
-Voto no Ash, este cara é muito chato... ele não tem personalidade, e além disso o fato de ler ficar com a mão o tempo todo na bola...digo...pokebola é um tanto indecente.  
  
2 votos pra Saori e 1 pro Ash.  
  
-E então Saori...seu voto é pra quem?  
  
-Voto na Bulma, porque ela esta me atacando o tempo todo.  
  
-Sem motivo, obviamente?  
  
-Claro...  
  
-Certo Athena...  
  
2 votos pra Saori, 1 pro Ash e Bulma.  
  
-Fala Vegeta.  
  
-Saori.  
  
-Mas ela te deu a imunidade...  
  
-Quero que ela enfie a imunidade no $¨%&¨(&¨&6  
  
-Ok...  
  
3 votos pra Saori, 1 pro Ash e pra Bulma.  
  
-Oliver, o campeão.  
  
-Voto no Ash  
  
-Ok....  
  
3 votos pra Saori, 2 pro Ash e 1 pra Bulma.  
  
-Sua vez Oliver.  
  
-Voto em mim mesmo...eu não agüento mais esta casa... eu estou com saudades das minhas lutas Pokémon.  
  
-Pessoal, temos um empate. Saori e Ash estão empatados e Hakeshi...você vai ter que decidir.  
  
-Eu?  
  
-Sim...você é a líder...  
  
Neste momento Ash olha pra Saori e balança a cabeça dizendo "Pode votar em mim"  
  
--Voto no Ash.  
  
-E o paredão está formado... quem vencerá: Tyson ou Ash? Dois jovens heróis japoneses, animes recentes e do publico infantil...  
  
Segunda feira  
  
-Eu até pensei em votar na Saori...mas as mulheres já estão em minoria...então fiquei na duvida.  
  
-Não fique preocupada, amiga...eu sei que você quis fazer o melhor... – disse Bulma a Hakeshi no quarto.  
  
-Me desculpa então?  
  
-Claro que sim...  
  
E as duas se abraçam.  
  
Terça feira  
  
-Caros amigos da FicTV... estamos aqui reunidos para mais um paredão. Vamos conversar com as torcidas... primeiro a do Tyson... ei...você... você que eu conversei semana passada... sabia que eu encontrei uns fics seus e do Tyson... ta se fazendo de santo, né?!!!  
  
-Você encontrou os fics meus no mesmo lugar que eu achei os seus e o do Hiei. – disse Kai.  
  
-Vou te matar, infeliz...  
  
-Vá pro inferno...  
  
E os dois começam a se baterem e a rede sai do ar. 5 minutos depois...  
  
-Estamos de volta amigos, vamos falar com a torcida do Ash – diz Kurama com um olho roxo e sem um dente na frente (e mesmo assim lindo .)  
  
-Eu vim aqui obrigada... – fala Misty.  
  
-Está torcendo muito pro Ash.  
  
-Quem sabe se esse idiota ganhar ele me devolve a minha bicicleta.  
  
-Ele te roubou???  
  
-Sim!!!  
  
-Caros telespectadores...acabamos de descobrir um adjetivo que não conhecíamos no nosso participante: Ash é ladrão!  
  
Começa uma zona... alguns defendendo Ash, outros o acusando.  
  
-Bem, vamos falar com a casa... olá pessoal?  
  
-Ola...  
  
-Vamos dar o resultado a vocês: Com 59,99999999999% Ash, o jogo acabou pra você.  
  
Começa a tocar aquela música chata de velório enquanto Ash vai se despedindo dos outros participantes.  
  
-Bom pessoal, Ash é o terceiro eliminado do programa... e agora??? Quem mais restará neste jogo da vida real??? – Kurama faz um charme pra camera e todas as telespectadoras desmaiam...  
  
continua....  
  
Nota da autora: dedico este capítulo ao Juninho... meu filho nº2 da net. Também a toda galera do chat do Grêmio... se gosta de futebol, passe lá: www.gremio.net e convido vocês a irem no meu blog: Josiveiga.weblogger.terra.com.br Beijocas Lunares Josiane 


	5. Ultimo Capitulo

Big brother Anime

Semana 4

Por Josiane Veiga

Quarta Feira

"Se você soubesse o que você é.. até onde vai a sua fé... Se pudesse escolher, entre o bem e o mal, ser ou não ser..."

Salve salve caros telespectadores da Fic TV. Semana passada vocês acompanharam um paredão emocionante... Ash foi eliminado com 59 dos votos... dando mais uma baixa no time do BBA. Mas chega de falarmos... vamos ver a casa...

Aparece a cozinha, Oliver, Hakeshi e Bulma conversam 

Estamos diminuindo aqui dentro... – fala Hakeshi mordendo uma torrada.

Nem me diga isso... o sofá da sala já ta folgando...a gente nem fica mais esprimido qdo senta lá pra falar com o Kurama...- Diz Oliver

Falando em Kurama...ele é muito lindo né?- dispara Bulma

Nem me fala, qdo o vejo fico até sem ar.. – suspira Hakeshi...

Ele tbém baba quando vê você...

Hehe... deixa eu te contar um sonho erotico que tive com ele...

Hahaha – ri Bulma- vou querer saber tudo...

E as duas soltam risinhos enquanto Oliver fica com os olhos arregalados...

De repente a camera volta pro Youko...

Deixem lá ele grita

Acabou o tempo Kurama- avisa Hiei

Como assim, não acabou não..coloquem lá que eu quer ver um pouco mais sobre os participantes...

A gente grava e depois te passa...

Não quero saber... quero ver agora...

Meio contrariando, Hiei move umas telas e volta a camera pra casa, na cozinha...

Não acredito – diz Bulma... – Foi assim?

Foi..hehehe

Nossa, muito... excitante... hahaha

As duas sultam sorrisos satisfeitos e depois vão lavar a louça do café...

A culpa é sua, Hiei... você me fez perder a coisa mais interessante que aconteceu nesse fic desde que a minha mama resolveu me fazer passar por um papel ridiculo desses...

Não tenho culpa...as regras do programa...

Não falo mais com você! – grita Kurama e vai pra um canto emburrado...

Quinta feira

Kurama aparece carrancudo e a tela se abre para o pessoal da casa

Como vão?

O povo da sala se surpreeende pela espressão triste do seu apresentador...

Kurama, esta triste? – pergunta Bulma...

Kurama faz uma carinha de triste.

Bulma...você é a única que nota que eu não to bem..brigado...

Eu tbém notei Kurama... não fique assim que nos te amamos – diz hakeshi

Fale por si mesma..eu quero mais que ele se exploda... – diz Tristan

Até que enfim alguem não fala so merda nesse programa – concorda Vegeta...

Kurama ignora os dois...

Bom, hoje é o dia de escolhermos o novo líder... e a prova sera o seguinte: vocês são em 7 pessoas... terao que escolher 7 super herois dos animes que não estao na casa e fazer uma poesia a eles...depois eu conto o resto... vao pensando...

A imagem de Kurama some da sala.. agora so pros telespectadores

Seguinte gente... eu e o Hiei que bolamos essa, na verdade hoje é aniversario do Yusuke..e se alguem citar ele sera o lider...e se alguem falar de outro de YUYU, sera o anjo...

A tela volta pra casa

E então? –Pergunta Youko- já armaram as frases?

Tentamos- responde alguns..

Ok... Oliver, vc é o primeiro...

Oliver se levanta e caminha perto da tv que traz a imagem do Kurama.

Bom... lá vai "Seiya é legal, já vi ele jogar bola... Se não fosse a Shina, ele seria um boiola... Pq a Shina e a Minu são bonitas, mas a saori so amola..."

Mtos se levantam e aplaudem a otima rima.. Saori fica vermelha de raiva...

Muito legal Oliver... Aposto que o Cavalheiro de Pegasus ficou orgulhoso...

Na casa de Seiya, o mesmo quebra a TV nesse momento

Agora é o Tristan...

O garoto corpulento se levanta e começa

" A Sakura é pequena, linda e gostosa... se não fosse akele imbecil do Shaoran... eu casava com ela."

Não rimou – declarou Kurama...

Não pude escrever td que eu queria...

Não vou nem perguntar o que vc queria escrever... Bulma, sua vez...

"Yusuke é mto forte, protege os amigos com espirito e força... tem sempre mta sorte, mas a verdade é que ele reforça"

Reforça o que?- dispara saori... – Ela nem completou a poesia...

Não importa- defende Kurama – o importante é que ela fez... não importa o que seja...

Unh...

Tyson , é vc!

"O Ash é legal... mas ele saiu do BBA porque é um boçal"... buaaaa

Tá chorando porque Tyson?

Saudades... ele é um grande amigo...

Mas vc acabou de chama-lo de boçal... – diz Kurama...

Não lembrei de nada que combinasse com Legal...

Tah, Tah... Saori...agora é vc..

"Ela é linda, forte e única...tem sempre guerreiros que a amam e a defendem...Ela é a saori gostosa... Athena que nunca mente..."

Huahauahuahaua- ri Tristan

Anrrr... boa poesia Saori, mas vc escolheu vc mesma...

Eu sei...acontece que não existe guerreira melhor...

"Tenho pena dos cavaleiros dela" – cochicha Hakeshi pra Bulma

Agora é a Hakeshi...

"Shurato é meu pão... ele é forte e lindão... salva o mundo celestião... e ele e o Gae não são gays não..."

Tah bom Hakeshi... Vegeta, você é o ultimo.. – diz Kurama

Vegeta estranhamente chega bem animado na frente...

Um dia eu passei em frente a produção do BBA, e vi Kurama e Hiei conversando... os dois gostam de plantas, porque Hiei queria que Kurama o ensinasse a plantar sementinha" Huahauahuah

Um silencio mortal cai sobre o pessoal. Tristan é o primeiro a o quebrar, rindo baixinho..

Obrigado Vegeta... – diz Kurama entre os dentes...- nos já voltamos...

O programa vai pro Intervalo. Kurama olha furioso pra Hiei.

Nunca mais vou te ajudar na sua horta.

O baixinho fica triste.

Volta do Intervalo

Bom pessoal... quero anunciar o novo lider e o novo anjo.

Silencio mortal na casa.

Hoje é o aniversario do Yusuke. Então quem fizesse a frase pra ele ganhava a liderança... portanto... Bulma vc é a nova líder!

Hahahaha... demorô – grita Bulma pela casa...

E o segundo a falar de Yuyu foi Vegeta..entao ele é o anjo...

Preferia ser o capeta –diz Vegeta...

Bom pessoal, ate o proximo paredão.

Sexta Feira, 22 horas 

Fiquei feliz que você tenha pego a liderança – disse Vegeta a esposa indo no quarto do líder...

Obrigada.

Ela foi mto seca, e ele logo percebeu isso. E sabia tbém o que fazer.

Bulma , eu te amo!

Ohhh Vegie...

E os dois pulam pra debaixo do edredon.

Na corporação capsula

Trunks... o que a mãe e o papai tão fazendo? – pergunta Bra.

Não sei... – desconversa O irmão

Nesse momento Bulma geme.

Trunks, papai ta machucando a mamãe?

Não Bra...eles tão brincando so...

E desliga a TV.

Domingo

Vegeta, pra quem você dá a imunidade?

Vegeta que nos ultimos dois dias estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios diz:

Para Hakeshi.

A menina de cabelos cacheados se levanta feliz e tranquila com a imunidade.

Bulma, estamos curiosos...quem você coloca no paredão?

Saori.

Saori sorri desdenhosa.

Saori- diz Kurama...- vc não parece mto preocupada.

Não mesmo Youko...sou uma pessoa que tenho muitos fãs e sei que vou ficar.

Bom, então será a primeira a ir ao confessionario.

Saori se dirige a lá.

Quem vc quer no paredão com vc saori?

Voto no Vegeta!

Tem certeza? Vc parecia tão apaixonada...

Absoluta...ele é um traidor.

Os proximos tbém vão ao confessionario. Com exceção de Hakeshi todos votam em Vegeta.

Bom pessoal... teremos um paredão de peso...dois fortes oponentes. Saori e Vegeta-declara Kurama

Terça Feira

Como vai Goku, sentimos sua falta essa semana entrevistando o povo nas ruas...

Pois é...

Porque não foi?

Sua mãe tava com preguiça de escrever a parte de segunda feira.. mas semana que vem eu apareço.

Ok Goku... vamos falar com a casa...

Olha, o Kurama... –disse Hakeshi...

Salve Salve meus guerreiros... essa semana foi uma semana bem movimentada. Mas enfim, chegamos ao final dela e temos dois oponentes bem fortes aki né? Vegeta e Saori..querem ver os amigos? Saori, vc é a primeira...

A camera mostra os cavaleiros levantando bandeiras meio obrigados pelo Taksumi.

Oi meus lindos... saudades?

Não Saori... pode ficar –grita Shum.

Viu como eles me amam... querem que eu vença mesmo que isso seja triste pra eles...

Na verdade a gente que r que você fique poruqe nãoa guentamos mais correr atras de você sempre que algum vilão te rapta – diz Seiya baixinho.

Agora é a familia do Vegeta.

Na camera mostra Trunks e Bra e mais o povo de Dragon Ball com faixas pro Vegeta.

Vamos falar com a torcida do Vegeta. Bra, o que você esta achando do seu pai no programa?

Ele esta muito lindo... aliais, ele é lindo, forte, poderoso... ele é demais...

Vegeta tem um sorriso enorme nos labios...

Obrigado Bra, ele vai te dar R$100,00 pra vc falar isso, né? –Diz Kurama

Na verdade ele vai me dar so a metade...

Todos começam a zuar Vegeta.

Bom, agora vamos ao resultado.- fala Kurama- fi uma disputa dificil... a Saori é chata pra caramba, mas o vegeta é insuportavel...entao... Vegeta, com 32 dos votos... você fica... Saori, o jogo acaba pra vc...

Como- diz Saori... – Eu não aceito isso! Ikky!

O cavaleiro de Fenix surge no meio do palco que esta Kurama.

Sim Athena!

Mate todos...

Ah, mas a Hakeshi é tão bonitinha... e o programa é tão legal.

Agora!

Em alguns minutos todo o programa vira cinzas com o poder do Cavaleiro de Fenix...

Vegeta e Bulma escapam do massacre graças ao poder do SperSayajin. Shurato usa os poderes de Visnhu e busca Hakeshi. Oliver, Tyson e Tristan morrem ao vivo (coisa que deu o premio de melhor reportagem a Goku, ganhando até dos atentados ao WTC, que gravou a morte e colocou em rede mundial). Saori é queimada com as chamas da Ave Fenix e hoje é vendido os seus pedaços pra fazer empadinha de frango nas padarias de São Paulo.

Hiei pegou o dinheiro do premio e sumiu. Fontes seguras dizem que ele comprou uma casa no interior da cidade de Ijui e hj vive com uma garota chamada Josiane (hauahuahaua, não resisti em escrever isso)... e Kurama, pra finalizar, agradeceu aos céus pela autora do fic ter decidido acabar essa droga.

FIMMMMMMM

Nota da Autora: Kabei povo... não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas ate que não ficou tãooo ruim... um abraço a todos...

Josiane Veiga


End file.
